Fair Games
by Songbird341
Summary: The Hollywood Arts fair is here!  Join the Victorious gang as Jade puts up her own game, André coaches a friend for a hot dog eating contest, and Robbie tries to win Cat a prize, but gets involved with a criminal!  Rated T for MINOR violence!  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

3. Fair Games

**Note: My first 6 stories (3 chapters each) are based on, but not limited to, Cabbie. Please read, even if you do not ship Cabbie, because it's really not the main thing. Look forward to a Bade/Tandre/Bori drama in the near future ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I would only own Victorious in a dream, and sadly, this is reality. Boo for me :(**

_[Beck and Tori in the hallways.]_

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Beck said. He chose paper, and Tori chose rock.

"Ha! I win!" Tori laughed.

Beck shook his head. "No, paper covers rock. I win."

Tori stared blankly. "But how does paper beat rock?"

Beck covered Tori's balled-up fist with his hand. "See? It's covered."

_[Jade walks through the doors. She looks at them.]_

She stared for a minute. "What's this?" She asked, anger bubbling up in her voice.

"It's not what you think," Beck started.

"We're playing Rock-Paper-Scissors," Tori said quickly.

Jade walked toward them quickly, reached into her purse, and pulled out scissors. "I pick scissors!" She threatened to cut Tori's arm.

"No!..." Beck reached out and pushed Jade back to his side. They looked at each other for a minute. He reached out his hand. Jade reluctantly placed the scissors in his hand.

"Okay, so now that you're NOT going to hurt me," Tori began. "Don't you agree rock totally beats paper?"

André walked up. "Of course it does. It's rock!"

"I say scissors wins all. Let's try it out," Jade tried to pry the scissors from Beck's hands, and failed.

"So, do you guys have plans tomorrow night?" Tori asked.

"Of course we do!" André answered. "You do too, don't you?"

"Don't tell her about it!" Jade moaned.

"We're telling her about it," Beck said annoyed. He looked at Tori. "The Fair is tomorrow night. The Hollywood Arts Annual Fair."

"Annual means every year," André added.

"I know!" Tori said.

"There's a bunch of games, and prizes, and music, and a whole bunch of stuff that will be less fun with you around." Jade stomped away.

_[Cat and Robbie walk in very close to each other.]_

"Hey guys!" Cat smiled.

"Ello-y-lo!" Robbie waved.

Tori smiled back. "Hi guys!" (She is the only one who knows they are dating.) "Are y'all going to the fair?"

"Yes! Yay!" Cat exclaimed. "Robbie's gonna win me that bear! The one that's my exact hair color!" She poked Robbie in the stomach.

"That's nice," Beck said.

"Guess what?" Cat smiled. She looked around at them. "Okay! Me and Robbie are officially dating!"

"Really?" André asked.

"How cool!" Tori said.

Sinjin walled by. "Jade looked pretty angry a second ago. Like, more angry." He said cautiously.

"More angry? Jade?" André asked.

"She's like this because of the fair," Beck sighed. "She's mad because they won't let her put up her game."

"What game?" Robbie asked.

"Zombie shooter." Beck said plainly.

"Ohh!" Cat gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Robbie put his arm around her, and she giggled. André and Beck exchanged glances.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I'm meeting this guy here that I -HEY, BARRY!" André called after a big guy.

Barry walked up to him. "What's up?"

"Barry, this is Tori, Beck, Robbie and Cat. Guys, this is Barry. I'm coaching him for the hot dog eating contest tomorrow night. We're gonna get some prizes, and give em to our girls," He laughed then cleared his throat. "That we don't have yet. We're working on that."

"We're so gonna win!" Barry high-fived André.

"Yeah, you bet! You can count on that!" André shouted as he walked away. "We're so gonna lose." He walked away.

There was silence. "So, paper covers rock?" Tori asked.

_[Asphalt Café, everybody sitting together except André, who is sitting with Barry, staring at his big tray of food.]_

"Barry, don't you wanna save your appetite for tonight?" André suggested. "You know, the contest. With the hot dogs."

Barry ignored him and kept eating. André put his face in his hands.

"Jade, don't be upset." Cat said. Robbie walked up behind her and put his arms around her. Cat looked up and giggled.

Jade looked around quickly. "Who said I'm upset? I'm not upset!" She snapped. "In fact, I'm not putting up with it! I'm putting up Zombie Shooter!"

"Jade, they said you can't put it up." Beck said.

"They also said she couldn't bring a gorilla into school." Robbie said.

"And that she couldn't 'pants' the principal's son." Tori added.

_[Rex and Sinjin sitting at a table.]_

"Yeah, man, ever since he started dating that redhead, he just dropped me," Rex said awkwardly with Sinjin's hand in his back. "And now I'm stuck with you."

"I've always wanted to do this," Sinjin said excitedly.

"So how are you gonna do it?" Tori asked.

"I'm just gonna put up my game, and cover it up when teachers get suspicious. It'll be easy," Jade said flatly.

Robbie and Cat were staring at each other. He held her hand and she giggled. Their faces grew closer together until their noses touched.

"Okay, you two," Beck laughed.

"Hey, where's André?" Tori asked.

"Barry, you gotta stop eating, or you won't be hungry for the- Barry? Barry?" André shook Barry's sleeping hand. "Barry, come on! Wake up! Barry!" He shouted.

Rex and Sinjin turned toward André.

"Oh, like you guys aren't weird?" He shouted. He stalked away angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Everyone is arriving at the fair.]_

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Tori shrieked.

"Sure is!" André shouted over the loud music and people.

"What should we do first?" Tori asked.

"I'm gonna go make some bucks with cardboard zombies," Jade yelled. "Beck's coming too!"

"I'm coming too..." Beck said.

"Hey look! The ball-toss game!" Cat pointed. "Look! The bear!" Cat held Robbie's arm and looked up into his eyes. "Will you win it for me?"

"Yes! I will!" Robbie said proudly. "You go on ahead!" He turned to Tori quickly. "Help me get that bear!"

"What? Why?" Tori asked.

"Because Cat wants it! And I said I would get it for her! But I can't-" He lowered his voice. "I can't throw the ball in the hoop."

"But how am I supposed to-" Robbie got down on his knees and started begging. "Robbie! How am I- how am- supposed to- OKAY!" Tori shook him off.

"Robbie! Are you coming?" Cat called after him.

"I'm coming!" Robbie called back. He grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her with him.

_[André and Barry at the hot dog eating table, signing up.]_

"Are you ready for this?" André asked.

"I was born ready! Born ready! FOR THIS!" Barry shouted.

"Then get out there, you crazy man!" André nudged him to the table.

"Yeah!" Barry shouted. He took a seat at the table and readied himself.

"Go Barry!" André shouted.

"That's me!" Barry shouted back.

"Ready?" The referee asked.

"BORN! FOR IT!" Barry shouted in his face.

He wiped his eye, raised a flag, and swung it down. "GO!"

Everyone at the table started shoving hot dogs in their mouths. Various cheers and shouts arose from the crowd. André watched Barry in amazement as he downed five hot dogs in the first minute.

_[Jade and Beck setting up a game in an empty game booth.]_

"Should we be doing this?" Beck asked.

Jade looked at the game they were preparing in the booth. "Nope." She continued setting the pieces in position. "Here's the deal. I'm running the game, and you're giving out prizes."

"Why me?" Beck asked.

"Because I hate people," Jade said flatly. She brushed her hands on her black pants. "Done. Let's start taking money. And remember, if teachers come by, pull the tarp down." Jade ran behind the booth to control the cardboard zombies.

"Gotcha," Beck nodded. He looked around, donned a top hat, and shouted. "Zombie Shooter is now open! Come play the awesome new game, where you kill things that are already dead!" Beck said awkwardly. "The game rocks, and it's only a dollar a game, so please-"

Instantly a crowd fell in around him. Everyone was waving their dollar bills in the air.

Beck threw his hands in the air. "Woah there! Let's all form an orderly line, and-"

"Is this a kissing booth?" A girl shouted.

"No it is not!" Beck shouted. "Alright, you first, yes you..."

_[Cat, Robbie and Tori at the ball-toss game. Robbie makes another poor attempt at getting the ball in the hoop.]_

Robbie sighed and set another dollar on the counter. "Another ball, please."

"I got other customers too, ya know!" The owner started.

"Where?" Cat asked innocently.

"You watch your mouth, Reba!" He warned her.

Cat shrieked in fear. Robbie ran to her side and put his arm around her. "You can't talk to my girlfriend that way!" He stroked Cat's head as she hid in his arms.

"Oh, can't I?" He laughed.

"This isn't going well," Tori sighed.

"Back off... JERK!" Robbie pointed at him.

"You can't tell me to back off!" He walked out of the booth and got in Robbie's face.

Cat pushed herself against Robbie, trying to protect herself. She shrieked again. "Make him go away!"

"I came into this for money, not a soap opera!" He balled his fists. "You wanna fight? We can fight."

"Robbie, I really think you should just-" Tori walked up behind him.

"Go get Beck and André, NOW!" He whispered. Tori ran away. He looked up at the man. "You don't really wanna fight me! I'm a... a champion kick boxer!"

"Oh, really? Let's see, then, Sandberg!" He shouted. He pushed Cat away from Robbie and put up his fists. "Put em up!"

"Robbie!" Cat cried.

"Shut up, riding hood!" He shouted at her.

"It's okay, Cat! This chump wouldn't dare- OOF!" Robbie was suddenly socked in the stomach.

"Robbie!" Cat ran up to him and put her hands on his face.

"Out of my way!" The man pushed her away again.

All Cat could do was hold her breath, and hope Robbie could make it until Tori came back.


	3. Chapter 3

_[André is cheering for Barry. Five seconds were left on the clock.]_

"C'mon Barry! One more! One more!" André shouted.

Barry looked up, grabbed a hot dog, and shoved it into his mouth, swallowing it just before the buzzer. The referee looked at all the plates, turned to the crowd, and shouted. "The winner is: Barry Little!"

"Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh YEAH!" André shouted. He ran up to Barry and gave him a high-five. "Way to go, man!"

Tori ran up to him. "Robbie's in trouble!"

"He'll find his skinny jeans, don't worry about-"

"Not the skinny jeans! His mom sold those! Robbie's in serious trouble! And Cat!" Tori grabbed his arm.

"Well then let's go!" André took off after Tori.

_[Beck is giving a laser gun to a girl.]_

"Here you go! Take your shot!" Beck smiled.

"Okay!" She smiled back and twirled her hair. She started shooting at zombies until time ran out.

"High score! Pick your prize!" Beck declared.

"How about a pair of lips?" The girl asked. Suddenly one of the cardboard zombies flew out of it's socket and into the girl at full speed.

"How about some zombie lips?" Jade shouted from behind the booth. "NEXT!"

Tori and André ran up to the booth. People in line scolded them for cutting. "Guys! Robbie's in trouble!" Tori shouted.

"Who cares?" Jade yelled.

"And Cat!" André added.

"They're being threatened by a booth-host!" Tori shouted.

Beck jumped over the booth counter. He grabbed a baseball bat prize, linked arms with Jade when she ran out from behind the booth, and followed them.

They all arrived just in time. Robbie was up against the wall of the booth, holding his stomach. Cat was watching from a distance, crying. "Robbie!" She sobbed.

Beck and André tiptoed next to Cat, putting their fingers to their mouths, and snuck up behind the man. They looked at each other, and struck him on the back with their bats.

He turned around and growled. "That tears it!" He attacked them, but they attacked back with their baseball bats. Robbie walked up behind the man, picked up a rock, and hit him on the head. The big man fell down at their feet, unconscious.

The police pulled up. Three policemen ran to them. "What happened?" The first one asked.

"That man started attacking us!" Robbie panted.

The second officer pointed to the man on the ground. "That man?"

"... YES!" Jade shouted.

"You watch that tone," The third one said.

"I'll watch it when you go stick your head in a-" Beck covered her mouth.

"Ignore her," He said.

The second officer examined the man. "This is a wanted criminal! Michael Carter!"

"What?" Tori screeched.

"But he was the host of this game booth!" André said.

A man walked up to them. "Excuse me? What's going on here?"

"The owner of this booth tried to tear us to shreds!" Robbie said breathlessly.

"I'm the owner of this booth," The man said slowly. "I was stuck in traffic." He stared at them.

Tori looked at him, then at the criminal. "So he wasn't the- the real-?"

"Nope." The first officer said.

They all slowly backed away, exchanging horrified looks, then broke out into a run.

Robbie ran back, grabbed a ball, slammed the thing into the hoop, grabbed the bear, and ran away again.

Sinjin walked by with Rex in his hands. "Hello, officers!"

**Well? What did you think? Not my best story, but the next one will be better! Please review!**

**P.S. What two pairings do you like better? Tandré/Bade or Jandré/Bori?**

**Look out for: The Puppet Thief**


End file.
